Field of the Invention
The invention relates to motorized home storage products, and specifically to overhead storage products.
Description of the Related Art
Storage areas of a building typically include items stacked in floor space. Recently, however, storage structures supported from a ceiling have increased storage capacity by permitting items to be placed well above the floor, near the ceiling area of a room. These products sometimes require walking up or down a ladder to retrieve products, which can be dangerous. Further, many retrievable storage platform options are very time-consuming to build and/or install, and can be very expensive. Finally, these designs can be visually unappealing and can be unsafe due to countless moving parts and cables, with various parts sticking out of the main body of the product.